


Tentación

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 6x01, F/M, Last Man Standing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver cómo Ziva se iba poniendo ese vestido tan escueto era toda una tentación</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentación

Das un sorbito a tu vodka y te revuelves en el asiento. Si el sofá fuese un poco más cómodo, te encontrarías en el paraíso. Pero no, no estás muerto, sino pasándolo bien, disfrutando de una copa y de las mejores vistas de este mundo antes de que comience la función una noche más.

Ziva se contempla en el espejo y continúa retocándose el maquillaje, no parece satisfecha, nunca lo está desde que llegasteis. Es una luchadora, no una princesita de cuento, aunque tienes que reconocer que el vestido y los tacones le sientan mucho mejor de lo que podrías haber imaginado jamás. Cuando volváis a casa tendrás que sacarla a algún sitio de postín o encontrar alguna otra excusa mala para verla de nuevo de esta guisa, aunque dudas que en un cinco tenedores la fueran a admitir con este modelito.

El peinado tampoco termina de contentarla. Se coloca de perfil, toquetea su melena y acaba por dejarlo estar con un mohín. A ti más bien te cuesta no levantarte de este potro de tortura, revolverle los cabellos y llevártela a un lugar tranquilo donde hasta un modelito tan escueto sobre. Con esa tremenda abertura en la espalda, no quitárselo supone toda una tentación.

Ya que no has podido sobarla con la excusa de ir a abrocharle la cremallera como un buen caballero, te pones en pie, la abordas pegándote a ella por la espalda hasta que no queda el menor resquicio entre vuestros cuerpos y tomas uno de los pendientes. Antes de meter la púa en su agujerito, mordisqueas el lóbulo de Ziva hasta que la escuchas ronronear de placer.

—¿Una herida de guerra?—susurras toqueteando la cicatriz que tiene. Ziva te sonríe a través del espejo y niega con la cabeza.  
—Un almohadón cuando era un bebé.  
—Queda más glamuroso de la otra manera.

Colocados ambos pendientes, te retiras y la contemplas. Aún descalza, Ziva da una vuelta para que la admires y se coloca el escote del vestido. Es la parte floja del modelo, realza poco los pechos ya de por sí pequeños que tiene. No podía ser perfecta, aunque sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ninguna puede hacerle sombra, eres un hombre tan afortunado teniéndola al fin junto a ti.

—Bueno, ¿qué?

Antes de que respondas, decide colocarse el último complemento: los taconazos. Encaramada a ellos prácticamente queda a tu altura, admiras que no se parta la crisma con ellos. Los consideras un poco excesivos, pero les dan vida a las piernas de Ziva, hacen que parezcan mucho más largas, más esbeltas aún si cabe.

Da unos pasitos a su alrededor para acostumbrarse a los zancos. Con cada uno, su disgusto y su incomodidad parecen crecer. No es su primera noche como cantante, pero en las otras veladas había escogido trapitos más recatados. El paso de los días ha ido envalentonándola, noche tras noche te preguntas con qué te va a sorprender.

—¿Qué te parece?—inquiere tras un suspiro de frustración.  
—¿Es una pregunta con trampa?  
—No, Michael, es… Parezco un mono de feria y tengo que ir desarmada, eso es lo que es.  
—¿Te parecen poco esos tacones? Puedes lanzárselos a alguien si vienen mal dadas.

Ziva ríe por lo bajo y asiente. No comprendes a qué responde su nerviosismo de esta noche, lo encuentras excesivo. Te acercas, le acaricias la espalda arriba y abajo, cuelas la mano por dentro de su vestido y observas su reacción cuando jugueteas por entre sus piernas. El modelito tiene tan poca tela en los lugares claves que no puede ponerse nada debajo.

—Relájate, Ziva. Piensa en lo divertido que va a ser quedarnos a solas al acabar tu actuación.

Como adelanto, terminas de convencerla en el sofá. Es un arreglo rápido que no estaba planeado, pero os deja a ambos mansos como corderitos. El mítico preservativo que nunca te falta en el bolsillo ha servido para algo. Aún con el rubor en las mejillas y probablemente alguna otra parte de su anatomía más, Ziva se pone en pie. Te abrochas, te levantas y la ayudas a colocarse el vestido. Que nadie llegue a saber lo que acaba de ocurrir solo te da más morbo.

—Estás preciosa. Sal y derrítelos a todos. Cuando termine la reunión de estos tíos, mi whisky y yo te estaremos esperando.


End file.
